Golden Eyes
by Avian-American Gurl
Summary: Max always knew she was special. But she never could have assumed this. Abandon and alone Max lives in the alleys of NY. After discovering a frightening power, Max meets Fang. A mysterious hot stranger. But when some strange dude starts talking about her being a witch, she doesnt know whats real anymore. And maybe Fang cant be trusted. suck at summaries, please read! no wings. FAX!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Avian here! So this is a really short prologue, and the rest of the chapters will be longer than this! This has been saved in Word for a while, so I already have the first couple chapters written so updates should be relatively fast. Summer updates may take longer because my summer is packed, but I'll try my best! So I'll shut up now and let u read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All Maximum Ride thing used in this book belong to James Patterson. **

**Claimer: The plot is all mine! And my OCs! **

Being normal is overrated. That's all I have to say. I would know. And I of all people, this happened to, Why? Heck if I know.

And don't think I don't know what you're thinking. Yes You! Your thinking 'what is this crazy girl talking 'bout?'. Well, keep reading and maybe you'll find out. (No rhyme intended)

Let me help you understand with a poem- yes a poem. Deal with it-.

The all powerful golden eye,

Upon a baby witches face,

Born to fight and live then die,

A destiny brought by fate,

And every power far and wide,

To the chosen witch born into hate.

Gift or curse?

**SO All I'm asking for is 3 reviews for the prologue to see if u all want me to continue. I know this might have seemed a little weird right now, but it'll make sense eventually. Next chapter will be a lot better than this one. Watcha think so far? Review! 3 **

**~Avian**


	2. the other prologue :

**Thanks for the reviews! Ok, this is gonna be short again, but upcoming chapters will be longer! This is pretty much just another prologue to explain some things. Read it anyways? **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

Hi. I'm Max. And yes, I'm a girl. I have dirty blond hair about to my shoulders, I'm 14, 5'6, some freckles on my face, and I have….. golden eyes.

I'm on the run. My parents abandoned me when I was nine. I'm fourteen now, do the math. And all you sissies out there who always complain that you're starving when you're a little hungry, suck it. You have no _idea _what starving is. I've gone days, weeks even, without food or water.

Like right now for example. I am currently sitting in some ally way in New York City, and it's raining. Yippee.

**There should be an update by Friday. This weeks gonna be busy for me, but a real chapter will be up soon! I promise. Review? **

**~Avian**


	3. Ch 1 Lightning Strikes

**I'm so sorry! I had no access at all to my laptop the past few days, so I couldn't update Friday. Please don't hate me! Here's your chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! All rights to James Patterson. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Lightning Strikes **

So, New York, ally way, rain, you got that part already. Anyway, I was sitting down minding my own business, when some creep came up to me and held a gun to my head.

"Give me your money" he snarled, "and nobody gets hurt."

I looked at him casually, but I was actually frightened. But I wasn't going to show him. Living on the streets toughened me up a bit. So might as well put on the big girl panties and show em who's boss.

"I aint got money, loser." I said.

He glared at me through cold eyes.

"You aren't getting the big picture, are you?" He gave an evil grin. "Either you hand over the money, or I pull this here trigger." This here trigger? What the hell? Who in New York ever talks like that?

I looked at him for a moment. Then I said something I knew I would regret.

"Bite me." I growled

Obviously that was the wrong answer.

"You stupid child!" He swung to hit the side of my head with his gun. -Guess he forgot it was a gun, not a baseball bat. Idiot. I ducked and scrambled away from him. I know how to fight, I won my share of fights against some of the gangs that rome the city at night. But then why was I so scared? Maybe because this dude a loaded gun.

He swung at me again. I dodged again. He was getting mad. And I was a little freaked. He swung again, but this time he hit me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards, falling on the ground, and tearing my only good pair of jeans. Why that little…. I threw a punch at his head, but he dodged, and punched _me _in the side. Now I wasn't mad, I was furious. I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. He slowly got up and started walking toward me, gun aimed at its target (that would be me).I gave him my best death glare. But here's the freaky part. As soon as I glared, lightning started flashing in the sky, and the wind started blowing really hard all around us. OK, this has to be a coincidence, right? I blinked twice; I was only focusing on the crazy man with the gun. Then all of a sudden lightning hit a centimeter from where the man was standing. The force of the strike knocked him into the brick wall.

I cautiously walked towards him. _Did _I_ do that?_ His hair was singed. A steady stream of blood was coming from his head. I gulped. I reached out to feel is pulse. Nothing. _No, no, no,no…._

I turned and started running. _What in the world is going on? _I thought. _I think I just killed someone. Well he was gonna kill me, but- oh god. I JUST FREAKING KILLED SOMEONE!_ I am totally freaked. I was running so fast didn't even see where I was running to. Then I ran into something hard. A person?

**Again, I am soooooooooo sorry! Please review! Thankyou for all my wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I love u guys, I hope u can forgive me. **


End file.
